The Long Weird Roads We Walk
by atamagaokashii usagi
Summary: Gilbert is a teenager that cuts to feel somthing diffrent.Matthew is a drug dealer that watches over kuma, an orphen.What will happen when there roads cross on a crazy adventure around the world? seme!canada/prussia,UKUS,and alot more!
1. Twisted roads of agony

**happy b-day all yall who read this!i havent been around alot cause i have school ending soon and then BAM! SPRING BREAK!*insert long and awesome 'OH' here* but yeah. And to all my reaviewers for my story 'come here babe' i can try to get to it ASAP but i have to go to england to visit a friend. so yeah if yall could be paitent please and wait i can get it!but back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Cut

Bleed

Drip….

Cut….

As I watch the crimson liquid roll down my arm slowly I make another cut.

"its all the same." as I mutter under my breath I can faintly hear Ludwig pounding on the door.

'_the sameroutine every fucking day...im sick of it_.'

As drop the bloody razor on the ground I take a look at my work. My arms were littered with deep cuts, some shallow but deep enough.

_'finally...ill all be over soon_.' I think as tears start to blur my sight.

And as I start to black out I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

And I feel more alive than ever.

And then it all goes black.

Hi, My name is Gilbert Belischmidt I'm 16 and i cut myself.

!#$%^&*()?

'_Dammit! at this rate ill be late to drop kuma off at school and miss the deal!_' I think as I come upon a red light. "OH COME THE FUCK ON!" I scream from out of my window getting weird looks from a family in an SUV.I turn a deep red and mouth a sorry as they drove away.

"food." Kumajiro says as the light turns green and I press on the gas harder to get to my destination on time.

"sorry kuma you forgot to eat, eh well go to a drive thru and then ill drop you off at school?" Kuma sighs from the back seat and mutters something about being late as it is. I chuckle a little as I pull up to an alleyway "stay in the car Kuma, ill only be a sec." I say to Kuma as I grab the brown paper bag and stuff it into my red hoddie. "Don't do anything stupid, ok? Like move the car or something."

"Ok" Kuma says gently and almost sad like. I sigh as I lean back and give him a hug "I know that your scared but you shouldn't worry to much ill be fine, so don't worry ok?"

"Ok" Kuma says as he hugs back. "Well" I say as I pull back "ill be real quick" and then I pull out the driver's seat and shut the car door. But not before locking it. Gotta be careful about this stuff. You don't know with all these rapists going around. And as I walk to my destination I quickly slip into the alleyway. And as I turn around I see my client standing in the middle of the alley wearing a suit with the top buttons undone on his dress shirt with sunglasses so you could barely see the emerald behind them. He had huge blond eyebrows and messy blond hair. He seemed to be smoking a cigarette of 'faggs' as he liked to call them. One thing I new for sure though.

Is that this client is an old time best friend of my brother that got arrested a while back. His name was Arthur Kirkland."Long time no see Arthur. What you been up to?" I say I see him give me a look that says why-are-you-here-selling-drugs-to-me? Or shock. I couldn't tell though. "Matthew! My god lad I thought you went to prison!" he says in shock. I chuckle bitterly as I say"me? No Alfred got sent for my mistake. That's why I'm here I need the money for his bail." I say as I try to hold back sad memories. It was working well. "But no time to ponder on sad memories. You have the money right?" I say as I see him nod his head and pull the money from his pocket. "you have the stuff?" he says grimly as i nod my head and I pull the paper bag from my pocket. We both walk up to each other carefully almost as if the other was going to kill one another. "to be honest I didn't expect you the type to do this sorta stuff," I say as we hand each other the items at the same time. "im not" I hear Arthur mutter as I count the money this was given to me "its for a friend." he says as we back away a few steps. "Ok" I say not beliving him one bit "Hope Ill see you around, eh?" I say as I turn and start to leave "ill see you around, lad." he says as he throws his 'fagg' on the ground and smashes it with the heel of his shoe. "Give me a call some time. If you need" he says as he drops a business card and then leaves in to the shadows, Out of sight and out of mind. I pick up the card and read it.

publishing inc.

1800-***-**** (a/n Make up one in your head)

Arthur Kirkland

'_Weird'_ I think as I pocket the card and head back to the car to drivekuma to get some food and drop him off at school.

Hello, my name is Matthew Williams im 21 and i sell drugs.

* * *

**Gasp! what will become of our dear friends in the next chapter!your gonna have to wait and find out! R&R!**


	2. So close, yet so far

**ok soooo yeah heres chapter 2 up and about. i would have updated sooner but i had to go to hawaii for a bit. but i will be going to london next week. sooo yeah i no that my chapters are short and stuff, ill try to get them for know R&R.**

**LOVES YALL~~!**

* * *

_Wha.. where the hell am i?_ I think as I faintly hear the sound of a beep and muffled voices. _oh..im in the hospital_ _aren't i?_ i think, as I try to listen in on what the voices are saying "You..son…has…..blo…loss…and I would advise that he gets therapy and keep an eye on him, also I would try to keep sharp items away from him." "ok, thank you doctor." Then I hear a door shut. _...oh shit._ "Uahh, my head..."I groaned out through my clenched teeth. "Ahh, I see you're awake! How are you feeling?" the doctor asked me. I didn't answer all I gave out was a groan of frustration. "hm, well I'll send a nurse to come in and check on you again a little later, but for now you have a visitor that would like to see you." And after that he left…And in walked the one person i did NOT want to see. Ludwig, shutting the door gently behind him, he walks towards me and pulls up a chair."Bruder….we have to talk."…Fuck. This is what I was afraid of!"What is there to talk about." And then I see anger and hurt pass across his features. " Don't play this with me gilbert! You know what in talking about!" Ludwig's voice cracks at the end. "why….why gilbert, why would do this to yourself?" I stay silent for a moment and I think _because im tired_ "…i-I don't know …I'm so sorry west.' _im sorry i was not good enough brother_ I think as I plan another attempt for my death.

!#$%^&*()?

"LEARN HOW TO DRIVE DUMBASS!" _ugh... hosers._ "Must you do that to every driver that passes you?" Kuma says from embarrassment, as the driver that I just cussed out flipped us the bird.. Ha,well two can play at that game. "Quick, Kuma roll down your window and flip them the bird." "Wha-" Kuma was about to protest before he realized that it was pointless. So he rolled down his window, and he flipped them the bird with me."haha! SUKKER!" (A/N OOC….completely.)

^* TimeSkip*^

" ok, so I might get home late tonight. Here's some money for dinner, I want you to catch the bus ON TIME. And don't forget never talk to strangers. When you get home lock the door and close all the curtains, don't wait up for me ill probably be back by 12…" I say as I look at kuma's annoyed face "What?" I say, confused at his look. " I know, I know you tell me every SINGLE day. I'm not a little kid anymore I can take care of myself, ok?" i smile sadly to myself. _no kuma you can't..._ _but neither can i_ "ok sorry, I just worry because I'm a loving, caring, and responsible parent-" "yeah, says the responsible adult that tells there kid to flip someone off." Kuma mutters to himself as i completely ignore his comment " ok now do you have your knife, and your house key?" "Yeah, I got 'em." "And a condom?" "Yes- wait what?" "haha! Oh well I tried! I'll see you tonight kid!" I yell out as I speed off in my car to my destination.

the prision.

* * *

**im sorry.. this is a shamefull story...im really bad at this but at least i try~!R&R**


End file.
